Glimpses
by Jean Kirschstein
Summary: Scattered memories of their time together, however short and uncertain that time may have been. There will never be enough memories to represent what was felt. A ZeXi oneshot/drabble collection. Rating may change.
1. Walls

Snow. It was an odd occurrence, here, in this world. As Zexion skimmed back through his memories, the Nobody was surprised to find that he only remembered it snowing once, through joint cooperation of Demyx's water element and Vexen's ice element.

The Schemer's nose twitched slightly as a fat, white flake landed on it, melting almost immediately upon contact. He- along with most of the younger members- stood at the Altar of Naught, watching snow fall from the dark sky. They were enjoying the phenomenon as much as they could; either that or they were pulling a ruse.

Zexion, of course, was here by force, and was not bothering to hide his blatant boredom at the prospect of frolicking in cold, wet, mushy substances.

Number XIV had sought him out within his sanctuary- the library. Six had, long ago, pegged Xion as a nuisance, seeing as she chose to associate herself with numbers VIII and XIII; Axel and Roxas, respectively.

"Come on!" she had invited, thinly veiled excitement lacing her tone. "It's snowing! It's _really _snowing! You have to see!" And so she proceeded to drag him forcefully to the top of the Castle and outside. Who knew such a small girl could hold such strength?

And that brings us to where we are now. Zexion rested against one tall, needle-like spire and watched as the others played in the snow. He winced once when Axel threw a particularly hard-packed and iced over snowball at the back of Marluxia's head, but that was mostly the extent of his involvement.

"You don't seem to be having fun," commented a voice to his left. He glanced over and was met with large sapphire. Nervous fluttering tickled his stomach and a small disapproving frown twisted his lips.

"No," he replied coolly. Xion deflated almost visibly at his agreement. "I still fail to see the enjoyment in… this."

Xion rolled her eyes and trudged away through the knee-deep white. Zexion returned his focus back on to the dark, starless sky.

Barely a minute later, something cold hit his arm, breaking upon impact. A snowball. Someone had thrown a snowball at him. An incredulous look wormed its way on to his face as his eyes were drawn to three certain troublemakers on the other side of the tower.

Roxas was laughing and Axel clapped a giggling Xion on the shoulder, a proud smirk decorating his face. Axel looked up, and mischievous emerald eyes met aloof indigo. The fire user's smirk grew into a grin, and Zexion sent him a scathing glare.

The Illusionist knelt towards the ground and picked up a handful of snow, packing it into a neat sphere. Roxas had devolved from full blown laughter down to mild chuckles, and now the entire trio was watching him curiously.

Eyes narrowing, Zexion chucked the ball at Axel. Unfortunately, the offending projectile fell a few feet short, leaving Axel unharmed. Zexion was obviously not known for his physical prowess.

"Xion threw it!" Axel called out, placing a hand on the girl's head and ruffling her short black hair. Oceanic eyes widened and pink dusted her cheeks as she pulled away. Xion hissed something that Zexion couldn't hear, but it sent Axel and Roxas into another laughing fit.

* * *

Zexion sat contentedly in the library, pouring over his latest book.

Faint light filtered into the normally dark room. Zexion had pulled back the heavy curtains from the window to let him watch lazy flakes as they spiraled from the sky. Dull light from Kingdom Hearts and the Castle reflected off the snow, making the city- no, the whole_ world- _look like it was glowing.

However, Six decided to enjoy this beauty from the warmth and comfort of his library. Now, if only-

"Zexion!"

If only annoyances would _stop _interrupting his silence. Though, he couldn't actually say he was displeased with this particular interruption.

Ever since that day when it the first snow fell, the Schemer could not get the image of the blushing Xion _out of his head! _The picture just seemed determined to stick on his mind. And worse, every time he so much as _talked _to number Fourteen, he would get light-headed and the capability of thought seemed to evade him. He made himself look like an incompetent fool, and had resolved to avoid the other Nobody in the presence of others.

However, contradicting the last train of thought, he also craved her attention. He enjoyed being near her, but doing so also meant enduring the presence of the ever unpleasant company of Axel and Roxas. So, Zexion had shut himself in his room, trying to find the origin of this odd behavior.

"Hey! Zexion!" Xion's voice broke him out of his musings as she waved one black-gloved hand in his face. Dark indigo eyes flickered from the offending appendage to the girl's face. Xion grinned.

"Daydreaming, I see."

Zexion frowned. "Not daydreaming. Thinking."

"Whatever," Xion huffed, looking away. Her deep blue eyes darted back to his face just seconds later. "Dinner's ready, anyway. You haven't been down in two days."

"Am I required to eat?" Zexion snorted, closing the hard cover of his book.

Xion shook her head in the negative, but smiled. "I would like it if you would, though. Keeps me from worrying."

Zexion was sorely tempted to point out that 'worry' was an emotion and, as Nobodies, they were incapable of feeling such. But he refrained.

* * *

Still cold. Still snowing. And still Zexion shut himself inside his precious room of books.

Xion huffed impatiently as she stomped down the halls. The ass hadn't even come down for dinner in two days!

Fourteen had also noticed that Zexion had been avoiding her. Though it stung that he didn't want to speak with her, Xion would never –_ever_- admit it. Roxas and Axel were the only ones that knew of her silly infatuation. Surprisingly, against all odds, her two friends were great at keeping secrets. Neither had let the information slip for the two weeks since she's told them.

Xion stopped at two large white doors and knocked. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. Receiving no answer, she took the initiative to enter herself.

The girl just barely saw some of Zexion's pale bluish silver hair over the top of the dark couch. "Zexion!" He didn't respond.

She bent over the back of the couch and grasped a peek at his face. He was staring absently out the window at nothing in particular.

"Zexion?" she murmured curiously. This was new; number Six was usually aware of his surroundings, and almost always had his guard up. Impenetrable walls that kept him from everyone else. The only person he seemed to let inside was the seldom-speaking Lexaeus, and on rare occasions the scientist Vexen.

Xion stood for a few seconds, watching the other Nobody. The only movements he made were the faint rise and fall of his chest as he watched the falling snow through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey! Zexion!" she called, waving a hand in front of his face. The young man started, surprised, and blinked away the glazed appearance before giving a disbelieving glare at Xion's hand.

"Daydreaming, I see," she baited, grinning.

"Not daydreaming. Thinking," he replied coolly, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown.

Xion sighed. "Whatever." She glanced toward the still open door, then back to his face. "Dinner's ready, anyway. You haven't been down in two days."

"Am I required to eat?" Zexion replied pompously, closing whatever book he was reading this time.

She _hated _it when he decided to act all high-and-mighty. Xion shook her head and forced a smile. "I would like it if you would, though. Keeps me from worrying."

_Yes, Xion, dear, _her mind deadpanned. _He'll come and eat just because you said you would like it. It's not like he's trying to gain your favor or anything. _

Something flickered in Zexion's eyes, but he sighed placed his book aside, standing up. "Let's go."

A real smile bloomed on Xion's face as she strode ahead of Zexion.

_Baby steps, now. Baby steps._

* * *

Zexion sat, perched upon one of the rooftops in the still healing Hollow Bastion. He had learned while chatting idly one day with Vexen that Hollow Bastion had been the founding six's home before they became Nobodies.

Zexion himself remembered very little of his past; just indistinct images and confusing sounds.

Somehow, his mind hopped from subject to subject until it found its way back to Xion. The core of his troubles. Oddly, just thinking about her made his face heat up.

Zexion scowled, holding his face in his hands. Why? Why her? Why was it _Xion,_ a mere _replica, _which made him feel so strangely?

The hands that cradled his head curled unpleasantly into tense fists. _Feel? _Oh, wonderful. He was thinking like he actually had a heart now.

But still; Zexion couldn't deny it. Xion made him feel. Just what it was, though, he had no idea.

The Schemer sighed morosely, black gloved fingers expertly tracing little designs in the snow. He couldn't decide if those feelings were positive or negative, either.

* * *

The two walked side by side as two pairs of eyes scanned for any Heartless among the many nooks and crannies of Twilight Town. Both figures were hooded and swathed entirely in black, earning odd and wary looks. Neither paid any heed, though.

It wasn't until the pair was down in the tunnels that the heavy silence was broken.

Xion's steps had slowed to a shuffle while Zexion still took his usual long strides. "Zexion?"

Afore mentioned Nobody slowed his pace and looked over his shoulder, but didn't stop. Xion had, though, and was standing in the middle of the corridor shifting from side to side. She held something small in both of her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Zexion did stop, then. He turned to look at Xion, who was holding out a small white box with a red ribbon. She didn't look at him and deep pink spread across her face.

His stomach seemed to do a flip and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he accepted the tiny package.

* * *

It was that time of the year again- winter time. December twenty-third, to be exact.

Zexion was curled up on the couch in his library, watching the first snow of that year fall. Large white crystals drifted languidly, dancing about in a faint breeze.

He didn't know what it was about this time of the year that made him how he was now- utterly relaxed and… numb. Perhaps it was just the way everything seemed to slow down, even the other member of Organization XIII. Maybe it was the need to look back on his memories- the only clear memory he remember as Ienzo was a Christmas with Master Ansem.

Whatever it was, Zexion couldn't help but appreciate it. Though he would never tell a soul, he quite enjoyed this change of pace. He wasn't even bothered by Demyx and Axel's noisy way of decorating. He smiled, sometimes, even, much to Nine's amazement.

Six turned his attention back to his book, _Black Cross _by Greg Iles, and continued reading. Slim fingers flipped expertly through pages, and the only noise within the library was the rustling of paper.

Two nights later, on Christmas Day, there was a knocking on the library door.

Zexion paused in his reading, looking up from his book with an annoyed expression. He waited patiently, hoping that if he didn't answer, the unwanted visitor would simply leave him alone. The insistent knocking continued.

Heaving a sigh, Zexion set his book on the couch and took off his reading glasses, tossing them with the book. When he opened the door, he peeked around it only to find Xion there, blushing immensely and staring at the floor.

"Yes, Fourteen?" he asked impatiently. He really didn't need these interruptions so many times a day.

Xion fidgeted a few seconds more before finally looking up at him, a steely determination in her sapphire eyes. Those eyes fluttered closed as she leaned up and gingerly pressed her lips to his.

Zexion's indigo eyes widened before he kissed back. Both pulled away a few short moments later, faces red and eyes looking anywhere but each other.

"Why..?" the Schemer trailed, glancing briefly to the Keyblader. Xion pointed up, glaring down the left hallway.

Zexion looked up, and unsurprisingly, someone had hung a sprig of mistletoe right above his door. His eyes went back to Xion. "Is that all you came down here for?"

Giggling and snickering met his ears, and Zexion looked down the left hallway toward where Xion was glaring almost violently. Axel and Roxas had tumbled away from the corner they were hiding behind and were now on the floor laughing. Axel actually had tears in his eyes.

Demyx peeked around the corner and grinned. "Go, Xion!" he cheered. Xion reddened a few shades darker before realization settled on her face.

"Axel," she growled out. "Roxas!"

The trio were already gone, Xion chasing after him. Zexion chuckled. Maybe her could make do with a few more interruptions.

* * *

Well, seven pages, two thousand one hundred ninety five words, and seventy eight paragraphs, not counting this note. The first installment of my new ZeXi collection, "Glimpses"! The prompt for this was "Snow", in case you didn't notice. The title, "Walls", doesn't really have anything to with this, in your prospective. In mine, it symbolizes how Xion slowly overcame the walls that Zexion had built around himself.

Next is "flowers", by The Beautiful Oblivion. After that it's "Chocolate".


	2. The Dare

**Pyro here. I just want to say that Oblivion is by far the master of fluff. I don't think that I can write fluff, like, at all. D= And this is from Xion's point of view.**

**This is sort of in return for me writing a chapter to one of her Kingdom Hearts stories, I guess.**

The dare that started it all: "I dare you to raid Marluxia's greenhouse!"

Now, normally I would do anything any of my best friends, Roxas and Axel, would dare me to, but this one was different. It's not that I didn't _want _to do it, oh no. It sounded like fun! But I was more concerned about the after-effects of my daring actions. Marluxia was known around the castle as someone who could be _very _fierce when provoked.

But I did it anyway. It would turn out to be the best choice of my life.

"Go!" hissed Axel, pushing me out from behind the corner. I crept silently toward the greenhouse, glancing around to make sure my pink-haired nemesis wasn't around.

I had reached the door, and was trying to figure out how to open the lock, attempting to fit my Keyblade into the tiny keyhole, when Roxas called softly, "Just teleport! Honestly..." My cheeks flamed as I heard Axel and Roxas giggling around the corner. I stuck my tongue out at them, then teleported inside the greenhouse.

The first thing that hit me when I stepped out was the heat. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead only seconds after being in the heat.

The next thing was the smell. It smelled like earth, flowers, and rain at the same time. I had never been in a greenhouse before, so never knew what they smelled like. I think it was one of my new favorite smells, second only to the sea. What? It reminded me of sea-salt ice cream.

Anyway, I looked around, trying to find something- ah! There is was. A pair of pruning shears. I raised them above my head triumphantly, grinning, and then lowered them sheepishly when I remembered Axel and Roxas were watching. I didn't know if they could anything through the layer of condensation on the walls of the glass house, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I had been in there far too long, so I began my challenge, raising the pruning shears to a rose...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fourteen." I whipped around at the sound of a voice, raising the shears if I needed them as a weapon.

"Zexion!" I gasped, lowering my shears. Six flipped his hair casually out of his eyes, remaining calm as ever. I didn't see any sweat on him, even though _I _could feel it everywhere.

"What... what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. What if Marluxia sent him to punish me? Or worse, what if Xemnas sent him? I would never hear the end of that.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," Zexion responded, strolling casually through the rows of plants and flowers until he found his way next to me. He slowly reached out and took the shears from my clammy hands, making them disappear into... wherever. I was too caught up in his eyes, the way he smelled (which now topped greenhouses and oceans), how perfect his face was...

"Xion?" I blinked, and he was there, standing eye-to-eye with me. Oh, those eyes...  
"Um.." I said, blushing and looking at my boots. _Real smooth, Xion._

"Here," he said, as if discussing the weather, plucking a rose from its vine. It was black.  
I reached out with trembling fingers and took it, lowering my eyes to look at it. It was perfect, the petals arranged perfectly. While waiting for him to say something, I counted them. Twenty petals. I couldn't help but notice that it was our numbers added together.

I looked up and he was gone. That was the last time I saw him; the next day, he was sent to Castle Oblivion. But I always had the rose, which never faded, never wilted. It stayed in a vase beside my bed, and every night, I would smell it.

It smelled like Zexion.

**Oh, how I love fluff ^_^ Did you know that black roses don't actually exist? They're used in fiction, though (such as this one). They symbolize true love and rebirth. Gah, Pyro, you got me obsessed with flowers!**  
**Anyway, enough of me. R&R! :D**


	3. Learning to Stand

****

Title~

_Learning to Stand_

**Prompt~ **_Falling_

**Author~ **_Axel's Pyro Girl_

**Disclaimer~ **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. At all. Nor do I own the poem. I found it online, but I made just one little edit. Whoever guesses it gats a cookie~!_

**A/N~ **_Okay. I lied. This isn't chocolate. I had it written and stuff, but my computer got sick and everything was erased._

* * *

Xion was at the crossroads, as some say.

She was happy with Roxas, and she liked spending time with him, but… To her, they were falling out.

He wanted to spend every waking minute that he could with Xion, and she was perfectly willing to go along with him, but she had been thinking.

What was it like to be all alone anymore? That was one of the questions Xion had asked herself once. Sadly, she couldn't answer. She had spent all of her free time over the last five months with Roxas –and sometimes Axel- and had actually forgotten what it was like to be alone.

Besides being just overly clingy, Xion also saw the way Roxas looked at that Namine girl. He watched her so patiently, so longingly, and it hurt. It hurt Xion the way Roxas looked at Namine.

And as much that she hated to admit it, she wanted someone else, also. There was one particular boy, a reclusive bookworm, which seemed to have caught her attention and wouldn't dare let it go.

_"I fall softly into his arms._  
_My dependent self wanting to depend on him._  
_My independent self wanting to pull away._  
_His body so warm."_

Though, if she broke it off with Roxas, what would happen to her?

Sure, Roxas would be hurt. He would be sore for a little while, but would eventually move on, probably ask that Namine girl out. But what about Xion?

Xion had always been one to cling to the past. She knew that every time she looked at the two- laughing, smiling, being happy, perfectly in love- that she would hurt. She would think about a time when she was like that. She would think about how now she was nothing but a fading memory.

But the question still stood; if she fell, could she expect someone to catch her?

_"My heaven or hell?_  
_Should I let go, should I fall and expect him to catch me?_  
_Fall and hit hard?_  
_Float on a cloud?"_

The next day at school, she stood in the hallway, shuffling her feet nervously.

Sora, Roxas' brother, and Kairi, Namine's twin with dyed red hair, walked past her both muttering something along the lines of a 'hello' and moved on. Xion ignored them. There was someone that she was waiting for.

She was waiting for Roxas.

Xion had decided to break up with him. A hard decision, but a necessary one. Besides, when she fell, and if there really was no one to catch her, how much more could it hurt than watching the one who supported her long to hold someone else?

There. Spiky blonde hair, white jacket, it was him. Xion cleared her throat quietly and opened her mouth to speak when he came near.

However, Roxas wasn't his usual self today, either. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he wouldn't look at Xion for the life of him.

"Roxas-"

"Xion-"

The two spoke at the same time, then blushed and looked away from each other.

"You go first," Roxas prompted hesitantly.

Xion's mouth twisted into a frown, but she nodded. "I know you like Namine-" Roxas flinched slightly at that. "-and, well, I just don't think we're working out, so…"

The blonde watched her with wide, cerulean eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?" He sounded crushed, but somewhat hopeful.

Xion flushed scarlet and nodded.

Roxas's sad expression softened and he opened his arms to her. Xion sniffled some and walked into his familiar embrace, relaxing some when he wrapped his arms around her.

They broke apart after a few short moments and Xion looked away awkwardly. "So.. Bye then?"

Roxas chuckled slightly and nodded. "Don't want to be late for class," he said.

Xion nodded in agreement, a small smile lining her lips.

_"I shouldn't rationalize._  
_I shouldn't analyze every little move, but I do."_

Xion was walking home from school that day, going through her cell and deleting all the pictures of her and Roxas. Except for a few, like the one on her, Axel, and Roxas all sitting on the Twilight Town clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream.

The downside to this was she was not paying attention to where she was going. Focused on her phone, the black haired girl collided head-on with another student who also wasn't paying attention.

When cerulean eyes looked up, her breath was taken away. Dar indigo blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance, but they weren't looking at her. The boy was on his knees, trying to gather his books that had fallen out of his bag.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Xion stuttered out an apology, scrambling to help pick up the books. "I wasn't watching. I'm sorry!"

The boy looked up, fixing her with an apathetic stare, the corners of his lips tightening into a thin line.

Xion handed him the last book, her face bright red. "A-Ah, you're Zexion, right? Zexion Damask?"

The boy, now named Zexion, gave a curt nod and took the book before walking away.

_"His soft lips of pink._  
_Hair the color of shimmering silver silk._  
_His eyes as blue and crystal as the sea."_

After that, they met often, all on accident. At the bookstore, at a restaurant, in the hallways, etcetera, etcetera. And now, of all things, he was her math tutor.

Xion wanted to die.

The pair were at her house, studying for an upcoming math test. Rather, Zexion was studying, and Xion kept asking him the answers. She couldn't figure any out on her own, and any time she did, they were wrong.

And she always knew that they were wrong. Zexion always told her so.

"You used the wrong formula for that one," Zexion pointed out smugly, peering over her shoulder at the paper. Xion felt like she couldn't breathe.

When leaned away, back into his chair, the girl whipped around and gave him a nasty glare. "Then why can't you actually help me, _like you're supposed to do_, instead of sitting there and correcting me every time I make a mistake? I'm only human, damnit!"

By the end of her rant, her phone was ringing. It was playing the old Final Fantasy VII song "Victory Fanfare". Zexion, recognizing the tune, raised a silver brow. Wisely, though, he stayed silent.

Xion snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

"Xion?"

It was Roxas. Xion almost wanted to hang up right there. She and Roxas had been… awkward since the break-up. "..Yes?"

It was then that Zexion chose to speak. And it was in that oh-so infuriating, oh-so casual tone of his. "Was that ringtone from Final Fantasy?"

"Err…" Roxas mumbled uncertainly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Xion grit her teeth in frustration and gave Zexion a withering look. He smirked.

"No, no," amended Xion. "You're not. Now, why did you call?"

"Namine and Kairi are having a party next weekend," Roxas blurted. "They want you to come."

Xion blinked. A party?

"Sure." It's not like she had anything to do anyway.

"Alright! It starts around six on Saturday."

And he hung up before Xion could get in another word.

_"Soft hands of love, warmth, and compassion._  
_I can not fall, without knowing I will not hit the ground._  
_Do you have to fall before you can float upon a cloud?_  
_Maybe I can't let go of what's holding me up."_

Saturday night rolled around faster than expected.

So, here we were, standing on Namine and Kairi's doorstep with Xion and Zexion.

Miraculously, Xion had somehow convinced Zexion to go with her. Xion blamed it on her wondrous skills of persuasion. Her brother said that Zexion either had a crush on her, or was just socially retarded.

That aside, when Kairi answered the door, she gave a bright smile to Xion and a distasteful glance to Zexion.

"C'mon!" Xion shouted to Zexion over the loud music, pulling on his wrist over to a quiet corner. He grunted something an followed her.

Here, in this corner, it was quiet. Yes, you could still hear(and feel) the pulse of the music, the chattering of the other party-goers, but no one was there.

The black haired girl shifted nervously. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. You're allowed to leave."

Zexion didn't say anything, just shook his head and leaned against the wall. "You're the one that wanted to come. Go enjoy it."

"You sure?" Xion asked dubiously. "I mean, I could stay here with you, if you want."

Zexion sighed in exasperation. "Go," he said, dismissing her.

Xion smiled and walked away, her eyes looking for someone. Zexion knew who she was looking for, and something tightened in his chest.

"_The dependent side wants to say no.  
The independent side says take a chance."_

She was looking for Roxas, as much as she hated to admit it.

There! She saw him, over by the snack table. He was joking with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and had his arm around Namine's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't even look hurt, like he missed her in the least.

Xion's throat tightened, and hot tears welled in her eyes. She dashed off through the crowd, Roxas never sparing a glance.

After all, she was just a fading memory now.

Her support was withering away, piece by piece, and she was running out of time. She needed someone to catch her, now.

"_Falling . . . I will catch myself.  
That much I need."_

Zexion watched as Xion ran out of the house, deciding to follow her just a few short seconds later. He found her crouched near the ground, arms wrapped around herself and tears running down her face.

The boy kneeled down next to her and cupped her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Xion's cerulean eyes cracked open some, and she sniffled.

"Don't cry," Zexion murmured, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "He's not worth crying over."

Xion nodded, trying to stop her tears, and leaned against him.

Maybe, just possibly, she had found a different support.

Or maybe she was learning to stand on her own.

"_Then I am no longer dependent.  
Individual thoughts can be only me."_

* * *

My longest work yet next to 'Walls', which is over 2000 words this one had around 1700.


	4. Make Me Stay

**Title~ **_Make Me Stay_

**Prompt~ **_Cliff_

**Author~ **_Axel's Pyro Girl_

**A/N~ **_WOOOOOOO~! LONGEST WORK EVAR! 2,970 words total, not counting this and the stuff above it! Even longer than Walls!_

* * *

He stood at the edge of the cliff, face impassive as he stared over the side.

It was quite a long drop, he determined. One would not survive if they fell. That was why he thought it was perfect; nobody would be able to save him, not this time.

The boy sighed, taking a reluctant step back. It wasn't time yet, but maybe next week, after he had done everything he wanted to do.

His face set determinedly, the boy gave a resulute nod and left the cliffside. He would return at this same time in seven days, for sure.

"_Life is a prison,  
Oh please, let me out.  
No one there to listen,  
To hear when you shout."_

Noi sat in the library, pouring over books and notes and study packets. Her finals were coming up, and she needed to pass them with the desperation of a starving animal.

As of now, there was no one there, save for herself and the librarian. Everything was quiet and the sound of lead scratching against paper and the occaisional flip of a page filled the room.

The door opened, and a boy about sixteen or so stumbled in, his arms filled with books. Noi smiled some at how ridiculously top-heavy he looked with all of the reading materials.

When he set all of them down in front of the librarian, Noi's amusement almost immediately turned to concern. The boy's face was pallid, dark crescents under dark –almost black- purple eyes, his lips drawn into a thin line. He looked terribly sad.

"You didn't have to turn these all in at one time, Ienzo," the librarian chuckled as she checked in the books, oblivious to the boy's condition.

Ienzo shrugged boredly, feigning sheepishness. "Ah, well, I'm pretty sure a few of them are overdue, and I'm not sure which ones, so I just brought them all."

Noi caught his arm as he walked past her toward the door, and he gave her a cold glare that made her want to slink away. "Ienzo?" she asked disbelievingly. "What happened to you?"

Ienzo's dark eyes widened before thinning into suspicious slits as he wrenched his arm from her loose grip. "Do I know you?" he asked sharply, making her wince.

"You don't remember me?" He thought he could hear a hint of hurt lacing her gentle tone. "I'm Noi."

The silverette stared blankly at her for a few seconds before images popped unwantedly into his mind. Noi. They had been neighbors and the best of friends when Ienzo was a child, playing at the park and drawing pictures on walls with colorful markers. She had moved away about five years ago.

His heart seemed to weigh more. Another attatchment was one more than he needed. After all was said and done, there would be more people than him that were broken.

The corners of his lips tightened some, and he gave a stiff nod to Noi. "Nice to see you again."

And then he left, Noi's big blue eyes watching him worriedly.

"_Climb the walls of insanity,  
Ride the waves of despair.  
If you fall, it doesn't matter,  
There's no one there to care."_

"Hey! Hey, Ienzo-kun!"

Said boy slowed his pace to a stop and peeked over his shoulder with a lazy, half-lidded gaze.

Noi was running toward him, her short-cropped midnight blue hair bobbing with each footfall. A carefree grin was plastered on her face, much like the one her brother Sora wore when he got a supid idea. Well, they weren't really siblings, just cousins, but Noi had lived with twins Sora and Roxas since her parents passed away when she was three.

When she finally caught up to him, bent over and panting, she inclined her head with that grin and said, "Guten tag, mein freund."

Ienzo had told himself that he wouldn't say anything to her, to keep the girl at a distance, but he couldn't resist.

"Since when do you know German?"

Noi straightened up, still trying to catch her breath. "Since I took a German course last year," she replied haughtily, but with a friendly edge.

He nodded in disinterest and continued walking. She gave a loud sound of protest.

"What're you doing? Don't you wanna hang out, y'know, like catch up after the years?" she asked hurriedly, following close behind him.

"No," Ienzo told her flatly. "I have things that I need to do that do not concern you."

Noi stopped in her tracks. His word hurt her deeply, but she wouldn't show it. Much. Instead, she whispered, "You've changed, Ienzo."

Somehow, he heard her over the loud car horns and chattering students. Turning around, Ienzo's almost black eyes peered out from under his bangs at her.

"We all change. We all have to grow up sometime," he replied dully, giving a grim immitation of a smile.

Even after he was gone, Noi was left standing on the sidewalk with wide eyes, watching blankly at the spot where he had stood.

No, she decided. She didn't know him anymore. She didn't know this scary, cold, dark Ienzo. This wasn't who he was supposed to be. He was supposed to laugh like the happy Ienzo from her memories.

"_I used to wish for a window,  
To see the birds, trees and sky,  
But you're better without one-  
Stops you from aiming too high."_

She pestered him the next day, too. It was as if she had totally forgotten their brief conversation from the day before.

And even worse- she had befriended the lethargic musician named Myde.

To say the least, Myde was somewhat of an odd case. Ienzo could see why Noi had stuck to him. The boy had a.. different.. hairstyle. His dirty blonde hair was fashioned into something resembling a mohawk on the top of his head, and then fell into a mullet in the back. He was lazy, but had a weird sense of humor, and was constantly telling stories about how he Lea, and Roxas had done this, or how his brother did that last month.

So now Ienzo had to put up with two ultra-annoying presences in his free time during school. And he hated it.

_Only two more days,_ Ienzo told himself at lunch, gritting his teeth. _Only two more days until you can leave this all behind. Then, I won't ever have to deal with these two again._

Noi, however was watching him with a concerned look. Ienzo looked even more worn and haggard than yesterday, which was saying something. She didn't think that it was physicly possible to look worse than he did yesterday. His skin was paper pale and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker. And his eyes themselves… they seemed entirely black now, not a hint of that beautiful purple that Noi had known.

Ienzo caught her looking and and gave her a dark look, making her turn away quickly. She was still worried, though. Had he been getting enough sleep? Had he been easting enough? Was he alright?

Noi saw sometimes the way that he was treated by other students, and she couldn't help but wonder for the worst. _What's wrong with him?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Myde, however, tapping on her shoulder. His sparkling, childish blue-green eyes were alight with mirth and excitement.

"Hey, Noi," he started happily. One of his feet were tapping on the ground to an unknown beat. It was like he couldn't stop moving; atleast one part of him had to be in motion at all times. "Lea, Roxas, Raleen, and I are going to break into the pool Saturday night and have a party. Wanna help us?"

Noi's sapphire eys flickered breifly to Ienzo, who was thoroughly engrossed in writing _something_, before returning to Myde. With a gentle shake of her head and a small smile, she declined. "No. I have other things to do."

The musician deflated a little bit, but he nodded. "Okay. Tell Roxas if you change your mind, okay?"

Noi smiled and agreed.

"_Watching freedom is painful,  
For those who are locked away.  
Seeing joy, love and happiness,  
Another price that you have to pay."_

Noi followed him home that afternoon, like an irritating fly that just won't go away.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope."

"What about studying?"

"Taking a break."

"Friends?"

Noi gave him a flat look. "You are my friend. Right?"

Ienzo hesitated. He wanted to look straight at her and say, _No, no I'm not. _But he couldn't hurt her like that. Their friendship meant a lot to her, however twisted and worn-thin it was. Besides, she was his first (_And only,_ he reminded himself dutifully) love, and he couldn't hurt her like that.

Even though she would be shattered after Saturday.

"You other friends."

"Well," Noi mused, taking on a thoughtful pose. "Sora is out with Riku, Kai, and Namine, so I can't go with him. Roxas, Lea, and Myde are crashing at Isa's house, and his dog _really _doesn't like me, I think. Raleen is hanging out with her _college _boyfriend Lumiaar. Dulro is having one of those poker parties where everyone gets drunk. So I'm left with you."

"What about Braig and Dilan?"

"They went the poker game."

The girl always seemed to make friends with the weirdest. People. Lea was a pyromaniac that had already served some time for arsen. Isa was a usually placid young man, but had some kind of bipolar condition that allowed him to change from eerily calm to raving mad in seconds. Raleen was a total bitch, but could be somewhat managable when she wanted to be; most people couldn't stand her. The three were all in the grade above Noi, Ienzo, Myde, Roxas, and Sora.

Lumiaar was a first-year college student and Raleen's boyfriend. He was studying botany. Apparently he was some kind of weird islander because he had bright fuschia hair.

Dulro was a gambler with a British accent. He was kind, for the most part, but was sneaky. He could sheat you out of your money in a minute. Braig was a veteran sniper from some war (he never said which war, exactly, so Ienzo doubted his credibility). He and Dilan were family friends of Ienzo's. Dilan was, well, Ienzo actually had no idea. He had the sneaking suspicion that Dilan had a job as a bouncer, though. Both Braig and Dilan often went to Dulro's poker games, and were often seen drunk.

"Really. Don't you have _anything _better to do than follow me around?" Ienzo sighed as they reached his front door.

Noi shrugged. _"_Not really. I want to see your mom and dad again."

The silverette glared at the door. His father had become somewhat disdainful of his family, and his mother was barely holding them together.

As soon as he opened the door, a pretty blonde woman with purple eyes swooped down on them, smiling. "Welcome home, Ienzo," she said sweetly. But she was worried about her son. Noi could see it in her eyes.

The woman looked to Noi next and curiousity replaced the pain. "Who is your friend, dear?" There was a hopeful tone to her words that Noi did not miss.

Ienzo grunbled something as he dumped his school bag on a small bench and stomped two females watched him go when the blonde returned her attention to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Noi smiled easily. "I'm Noi Suizuki. It's been a few years, Miss Maya."

Maya's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around Noi. "Darling! Oh, Noi, it's been far too long!"

"_Strong is good, weak is bad.  
Be it false, be it true.  
Your mind makes the choice,  
And enforces it, too."_

Noi lay in bed, her wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was nearly midnight and she couldn't sleep. Maya's word had scared her.

"_Do you see what he's like, Noi, darling?" Maya whispered forlornly as they had cookies in the kitchen._

_Noi blinked up at the blonde woman. "Who's like what?"_

_Maya gave her a look that was so filled with sadness, pain, and fear, that it made Noi want to divert her eyes. "Ienzo," she replied miserablely. "He's gotten so sullen, so detatched, and I worry about him. He's gotten worse over the past month. The past few days he's been helping me around the house and playing some with Zoe. It's like he's saying he wont be around anymore to do, and that scares me."_

_Noi sat straight up in her jair with a statled jolt, her mouth hanging open. "You don't mean…" She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "You can't mean… suicide, can you?"_

_Maya didn't say anything, but her actions were answers enough to Noi's question._

And Noi was scared. She didn't want to lose Ienzo, _her _Ienzo, when she'd only just got him back. She wouldn't loose him again.

Though, it startled her that Ienzo-_ he's not who I know anymore_- would even think about killing himself. That was a coward's way out.

But then again, she saw how he was treated at school. He didn't have friends. He was always picked on. In truth, she couldn't blame him. She would want to escape, also.

"_Lock it all up inside you,  
How badly that bodes.  
Look out for that day,  
When it all just explodes."_

Ienzo ground his teeth in frustration.

Noi had followed him even more closely than yesterday, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was watching him. There was something in her gaze that set Ienzo on edge, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Afore mentioned girl now sat across from him at study table, watching him over the rims of her glasses. A smile stretched across her lips and she leaned forward.

"You. Me. Saturday. What'd you wanna do?"

Ienzo blinked at her owlishly. "Nothing," he replied. "I already have plans."

Something akin to panic fluttered in her chest. "I'm not going to leave you alone unless you either say yes, or you take me with you."

The boy returned his attention to his book, shaking his head. "No."

Noi pouted. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Always."

It was childish, but their argument continued like that for sometime until Myde came to fetch Noi for… something. Ienzo had a sneaking suspicion that the blonde _really liked _her.

"_Leaving naught but a shell,  
Base functionality, too.  
But killing all else,  
That was only truly you."_

As if he didn't have enough annoyances at school, his nine yearold little sister was pestering him about Noi.

"Is she your _girlfriend?_" Zoe sang. Ienzo gripped his pencil far more force than he was supposed to, and it snapped in half.

Zoe stared at him, white-blonde hair falling in front of chocolate brown eyes. "When is she coming back?"

He wanted to say, _Never, never ever. _But instead, he settled with, "I. Don't. Know."

Zoe pursed her lips and put her hand on her slim hips like she was going to give him a lecture. "Well," the little girl huffed angrily. "She better come soon. She promised she would draw and play dolls with me." And then she stomped off.

Ienzo sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to put up with annoying little sisters, soon.

_Tomorrow night,_ he told himself, trying to hold back a small smile. _Tomorrow night._

"_So how do you grow,  
With a timebomb inside?  
Or how to defuse it,  
Without destroying its ride?"_

Saturday night, finally.

Ienzo was, once again, peering over the edge of the cliff with admiring eyes. He held out his arm in front of him, palm up, and studied the whate scars that spiderwebbed faintly against his pale skin. The most recent were still pink and irritated.

Looking back down over the side, he grinned. No, nobody would be able to save him now.

He had just put one foot over the edge when rustling bushes and a frantic cry broke the thick silence.

"Ienzo!"

He was shocked. How did Noi know where he was? The girl was standing up against the foilage of the forest, a horrified look gracing her face. She blinked, and the slightly dazed expression fell from her eyes.

She ran the few feet between them and yanked back on his arm. Hard. Ienzo hissed something under his breath, but Noi basicly attached herself to him, trying to hold back quiet sobs.

"Don't do that ever again!" she admonished, pounding a fist on his chest to prove her point. Ienzo winced and tried to push her away, but she just clung to him tighter. "There are people in this world who care about you, idiot! Even though it may seem like there's not, there are!"

The corner of his lips twitched down into a tiny frown, breaking his mask. "Noi," he said quietly. "Noi-"

"I'm not letting go until you leave all those thoughts behind!"

Ienzo sighed in exasperation. The girl was truly too stubborn for her own good. Taking a gentle hold on her chin, he lefted her face up to look at him and smiled.

"How about we go to that pool party?"

Noi nodded and sniffled, stepping away and wiping her tears. "Okay. Myde will be happy."

"_You can't."_


End file.
